


Consortium

by Arachness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: "As vezes eu esqueço que nós não estamos mais em competição”





	Consortium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



> N/A : Nessa fic o Harry e o Draco estão trabalhando juntos como aurores e também são um casal já há algum tempo.

Ao contrário do que a maioria poderia assumir a dor física de ser estuporado no meio do caso daquele dia não foi a pior parte, ou até o embaraço quando ele recobrou a consciência na enfermaria e descobriu que o criminoso tinha escapado e fora necessário chamar um segundo time de aurores para pegar ele.

A pior parte foi quando ele e Draco chegaram em casa após ele ser liberado da enfermaria e Draco se permitiu gritar com ele por ser um idiota.

“Por Merlin o que você estava pensando Potter ?!”

Agora Harry sabia que Draco realmente estava puto, hoje em dia o outro quase sempre se referia a ele como Harry, o  _Potter_  só voltava no meio de brigas.

“Eu estava pensando em pegar o fugitivo que escapou, sabe o propósito do nosso trabalho”

“Você queria pegar ele, ou só pegar ele antes de mim ? Você poderia ter chamado reforços mas não, você entra no prédio sozinho como um idiota e se machuca como um imbecil”

“Okay, talvez eu queria ser o auror que iria apreender ele, você apreendeu os nossos  últimos três casos, é tão ruim eu querer um pouquinho de glória também ?”

“Você terminou uma guerra e matou Voldemort, isso é o suficiente pra te dar glória para sempre, e você não é o grande escolhido mais, você é apenas outro bruxo que pode ser morto, e se ele tivesse usado um Crucio em você? E se ele tivesse usado um Avada Kedavra ? Você não tem idéia de como eu me senti quando eu entrei no prédio e te encontrei deitado no chão”

“Você que me encontrou ?”

“Sim”

“Eles não me contaram isso...eu sinto muito por não ter te chamado, ele estava ali e eu achei que daria pra surpreender ele, e bem também as vezes eu esqueço que nós não estamos mais em competição”

“Eu estou pensando em mandar uma coruja pra Oliver Wood e lhe dizer que ele fez um péssimo trabalho em te ensinar como ser parte de um time”

“Isso parece um tanto excessivo”

“Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar sobre excessos Potter”

“Vamos, me chame de Harry”

“Não, você vai continuar ouvindo Potter por uns dias”

“Eu sinto muito por ter feito você se preocupar okay ?”

“Você sente o bastante pra parar de agir como um idiota inconsequente na próxima vez que você estiver em uma situação perigosa ?”

“Eu sinto o bastante para tentar, agora vamos pra cama, eu estou cansado e eu tenho certeza que você deve estar também”

“Ok Harry”

Draco só percebeu o que ele tinha dito após as palavras já estarem fora de sua boca. Harry sorriu.

“Eu sabia que ia voltar logo”

“Isso foi só um escorregão, você ainda é Potter para mim até o fim da semana”

“Okay, como você preferir Malfoy” Harry disse e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de puxá-lo para a cama.


End file.
